Reaching For The Love I Cannot Have
by Shadow Kieri
Summary: Princes are expected to marry princesses. Peasants are supposed to marry peasants. Shinn and Stellar don't like this arrangement. They want to follow their hearts, not rules.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny... which is a relief or I'd die under work.

* * *

_**Reaching For The Love I Cannot Have**_

_**Journal 1

* * *

**_**Loussier's Hut**

**Stellar' POV**

"Stellar! Wake up! You need to get eggs from the chickens and milk from the cows!" called my mother, Alexa Loussier. I yawned, and reluctantly got up.

I'm Stellar Loussier, 16 years old. I have blonde hair, and orchid eyes. As you can see, I'm a pheasant in a village, which is in the kingdom where the nobles (Asukas, Zalas, and Clynes) live. My family isn't as poor as the other pheasants. We have 5 cows, 28 chickens, 12 sheep, 18 pigs, 6 horses, and 2 dogs and cats. In my family, my mother (Alexa), my father (Lerro), me, and my younger sister, Sakira.

My best friends are Cagalli and Kira Hibiki (they're twins, but they're complete opposites!), Miriallia Haww, Dearka Elsman (he has a crush on Milly!), Shiho Hahnenfuss, and Yzak Joule (he denies it, but he likes Shiho!).

Ihave worse enemies, too. Princess Meer Campbell, Princess Meyrin Hawke, and Princess Lunamaria Hawke. Princess Campbell and Princess M. Hawke have a HUGE crush on Athrun Zala, heir to the Zalas. Princess L. Hawke adores Shinn Asuka, the elder to the Asukas. Even though they're princesses, they like to leave their castle to bug us. How low it that?

I trudged down the stairs of our 4 stories house, and went out to the barn. I got 6 eggs (2 for each of my parents, and 1 for me and Sakky), and 3 pails of milk. I met Sakira on the way back, and she helped me carry the eggs. As we re-entered the house, so did father, back from sending newspapers.

"Daddy!" shrieked Sakky, racing to him. Father laughed, and picked her up and spun her around (she's 10 years old), making her laugh with delight.

"So, father, anything new?" I asked, as he put Sakky down.

"Nope, nothing that new... except for the fact that Prince Athrun, Prince Shinn, and Princess Lacus are in need of a spouse." he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Aw, darn! That means millions of princes and princesses will stomp down here!" I wailed, as mother agreed.

"It'll be all dusty again! We have to lock the windows and doors to the barn and our home!"

I stared at my breakfast, and pushed it away, feeling slightly sick.

"Can I excuse myself, I ate too much dinner, so I'm not hungry..." I said, pleading.

"Fine, you did eat a lot yesterday... just drink some milk." said mother, and I gulped down some milk.

"I'm off to the Hibikis'! See you guys for dinner!"

"What about lunch?" questioned father.

"They always offer me lunch." was my answer as I left the hut.

I made my way through the crowd of people, and I decided to buy fruit for the Hibikis'. Their family and my family were extremely close friends, so I knew them well, and selected the best fruit from the best stalls, and I set off again. As I approached their hut, I saw Kira and Cagalli waiting for me.

"Hey! Stellar!" hollered Cagalli. She's blonde too, and also 16 years old. Her eyes are amber, which suits her well.

"Hiya Cagalli and Kira!" I responded. Kira's a brunette, with violet eyes. He's also 16, like his twin.

"Hi, Stellar. Did you hear? Princess Lacus, Prince Shinn, and Prince Athrun are looking for a spouse?" asked Kira with excitement.

"Well duh! Athrun is sooo gonna fall for me!" smirked a high-pitched voice. We groaned, and turned around.

"What do you want, Princess Campbell?" scoffed Cagalli, her eyes narrowed.

Princess Campbell was like a pheasant, except she was rich. She was snobby, and lived in a castle on the other side of the village.

"Don't address her by her last name, Hibiki, she's tons better than you!" hissed a voice, and out stepped Princess Meyrin and Lunamaria.

"Athrun's gonna fall for us, so Cagalli, don't even try!" huffed the two girls, then strutted off.

"You like Athrun, Cagalli?" I asked her, and Cagalli hid her head and blushed.

"Kinda..." I laughed at that.

"Don't worry! I'm pretty sure Kira likes, I mean... loves Princess Lacus!"

"Well, no duh!" agreed Cagalli, and we both eyed Kira, who was blushing like red chili.

"Hey!" protested Kira, glaring at us.

"Oh my God... here they come!" Cagalli and Kira were staring behind me, and I spun around. Unfortunately for me, I accidently tripped over my feet while spinning around. I fell right in the path of Prince Shinn. I heard Cagalli scream, and run towards me. But, Prince Shinn stopped his horses, and so did Prince Athrun and Princess Lacus. This stopped Cagalli, who was sitting beside me.

Prince Shinn got off his horse, and offered his hand to me. I mean, Prince Shinn? Offering his hand to a pheasant like me? That is awesome! I accepted it, and I heard Prince Athrun talking to Cagalli, who I'm sure was blushing.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I bowed once, but Prince Shinn stopped me.

"It's my pleasure. What's your name?" he asked me, gazing in my eyes.

"Uh... S-s-stellar Loussier, your majesty!"

"Don't need to be so formal around me, Stellar. Just call me Shinn," he chuckled at my deep red face, then got back on his horse, "oi, Athrun, hurry up! Stop flirting withthat boy ! STOP BEING GAY!"

"Shinn! This is the first time he's flirting around a boy!" scolded Lacus, then turned to Athrun, who was whispering in Cagalli's ear, "Athrun, Shinn's right. Hurry up, please."

"Okay, almost." replied the blunette, then whispered one last thing into Cagalli's ear, and got back on his horse, winking at Cagalli. The blonde just scoffed, and raised her eyebrow at him. She shouted one last thing after him too.

"I'M A GIRL GOD HECK IT!" Athrun froze at these words, and turned around. Cagalli was flaming red, and her fist was raised. The blunette sweat-dropped, while Shinn and Lacus laughed at Athrun. He slowly turned around, and went off, still sweat-dropping.

"Cagalli, why did you scoff and raise your eyebrow at the guy you love?" Kira asked. I didn't pay attention, for I was still staring after Shinn, holding the hand that he touched.

"Bleh. He said some nasty words. I'm not going after him for a long time." snapped Cagalli, still burning red.

"Stellar, are you okay?" Kira and Cagalli were raising their eyebrows at me, while I was clutching the hand Shinn held...

"Ooooooooh! Stellar's gonna fall for Shinn!" teased Cagalli, and I spun around, blushing like a tomato.

"Well... kinda..." I admitted, knowing they'd never spill my secrets.

"It's okay, Stell. We're gonna keep your secrets." reassured Kira, patting me on the back.

"Lunchtime, kids!" called Mrs. Hibiki, walking out. She spotted me, and waved, "Oh! Hello Stellar! Join us for lunch!"

"Okay! Thanks, Mrs. Hibiki! I brought some fruit for your family, a small token of thanks." I replied, thanking her.

"Oh, why thank you!" Mrs. Hibiki took the fruit, and ushered us three in. We obediently slipped in the house, thinking about lunch. But, I was in my own world, thinking about that black-haired, red eyes prince.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: Yup. 5th fanfiction! Since I'm also a fan of StellarxShinn, I decided to make this one:) I hope you guys liked it! Although it is boring... please review and send suggestions:) And don't worry, I didn't forget about Dullindal High School, The 518th Vice Principal, and Gundam Seed Massacre! I never will. Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny:) However... I own myself. And that is something to be proud about:O

* * *

_**Reaching For The Love I Cannot Have**_

_**Journal 1**_

_**

* * *

**_**Hibiki's Hut**

I was at Cagalli and Kira's hut, eating with them for lunch. Mrs. Hibiki ALWAYS bakes the yummiest bread! Today, it was garlic bread and corn, one of my favourite meals! Yum! There was also some oatmeal, if I wanted it.

"Stellar?" Cagalli's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah?"

"You're kinda spaced out." worried Kira, and Cagalli nodded.

They treat me like their own sister, always caring for my welfare. I have to admit, I'd LOVE to be their sister. But, there's always something nagging on me. It's like, I already have Sakira, so I should be content. But Sakira's so... young! She's 6 years younger than me. Kira and Cagalli are my age.

"Oh, it's okay. Just thinking about some things..." I replied, eating my second slice of bread.

"Like what? Prince Shinn?" giggled Cagalli. I growled at her, but Mrs. and Mr. Hibiki heard.

"My, my! Stellar, you like Prince Shinn?" chuckled Mr. Hibiki, and I nodded, burning red.

"It's just a small little liking!"

"I'm sorry to tell you this though; he's pledging his heart towards Princess Lunamaria though." sighed Mrs Hibiki, looking intently at my shocked face.

"P-p-princess... Lunamaria?" I really wanted to say, 'peeing sh-t Luna--', but I had to be polite.

"Yes. Princess Lunamaria. They've been out together quite a fair number of times.

"I see..." was my only answer, as I stared at my bread. I felt empty. The one I just started to love, loved my worst enemy? How could that be? That's impossible! I can't let Shinn fall into the claws of my enemy! I can't! I just can't!

"Mother, can we be excused? We want to talk to Stellar... privately." Kira added the last word as his parents began to protest.

"Go ahead." Mr. Hibiki approved it with a nod of his head.

"Thank you." I did a slight curtsy to the adults, and left with the twins.

* * *

**Outside; Hibiki Garden**

"Stellar, you're sad, right?" I looked up, to see Cagalli's pitiful face.

"... kind of." I replied, tears streaking down my cheeks.

"It's okay, Stellar! Go find another guy! You're too good for Shinn!" Kira gave me the thumbs up, and I just had to smile. Kira was always so kind to me, it was no wonder I had a crush on him when I was 12.

"You guys are right! Any guy that falls for Lunass is cr-p! I SHOULD HAVE BETTER!" I cackled, making my friends die of laughter.

"Stellar Loussier is back to normal!" cheered Cagalli, giving Kira a high five. I sighed to myself. I still loved Shinn, I just didn't want to let my friends worry about me.

"Stell? You still look kinda..." Cagalli began.

"Sad." finished Kira, eyeing me.

"Huh? No! I'm fine!" I gave them a false smile. They seemd relieved, but still kinda worried.

"If you say so." Kira shrugged, and I giggled.

"Say, why don't we go walk around for a bit? Just to cool off." I looked over at Cagalli; she was sweating in this heat! And to admit, I was too. A drop of sweat fell off my blonde hair.

"Sure. Let's go to my house, it's always cool there" I replied, and we walked off after Kira informed his parents of where we were going.

* * *

**Middle of the Village**

"Hey, that's odd. We'd usually see Milly and Shiho playing around this place..." muttered Kira, looking around fearfully.

"True... and Yzak and Dearka would be trying to get their attention!" I agreed, gazing around the empty village.

"Oh no... don't tell me they're all gone because of the..." groaned Cagalli

"Spouse thing?" Kira slapped his head.

"Of course, what else? Have you guys ever been through a flurry like this?" I questioned excitedly.

"N-n-no... Mo-th-ther forbids us..." stammered Cagalli, eyes wide.

"Well, I have. Remember last time Princess Lacus, Prince Shinn, and Prince Athrun hosted a party?"

"Oh! That time? Like 500 richies came by! And one of them, I think it was Princess Fllay, gave me 100 gold coins." I gaped at Kira, and he nodded his head.

"Princess Fllay? That stupid red-head? Ugh! She's down-right ugly!" I spat, glaring at him.

"But she's very kind, Stellar! And she's not stupid!" protested the brunette, glaring right back at me.

"Right, then how come she failed to pass her 'Perfect Princess' classes?" I argued, fists rolled up in balls.

"... well she's still very nice!"

"No she isn't! She had 50 percent of the pheasants in her village beheaded! Do you think that's nice? And she did it for her own amusement! You're crazy!"

"WHAT? 50 PERCENT? IS SHE MESSED UP?" wailed Cagalli, her eyes on me.

"Well of course! That stupid rich fool." I grunted, and looked away.

"Stupid rich fool? Stop calling her names." I peeked at Kira, then realized.

"Oooh... so Kira has a crush on two people, eh?" I teased, and he blushed.

"Wow Kira. I never knew you were the type." scoffed his twin, and she began to laugh with me.

"I am NOT!" he snapped, and stared at the sky.

"Now Kira's looking at the sky.. cuz it's colour reminds you of Princess Lacus's pretty blue eyes, eh?" Cagalli smirked at her brother, as he started turning red.

"C'mon, let's stop teasing him!" I said, and they both nodded, and walked towards my house.

* * *

**Loussier Hut**

"Kira! Cagalli!" squealed Sakira as we entered the house.

"Hiya, Sakky!" greeted Kira, picking her up. Well, he tried. He dropped her on the floor, making Sakira scream in pain.

"OW! KIRA-NII-SAN! THAT HURT!" whined my pesky little blonde sister.

"Sorry, Sakky! You weigh too much for me!" he panted, on the floor.

"How much do you weigh, Sakky?" wondered Cagalli, eyeing my sister.

"I dunno! Around like... 100 pounds I think."

"100 POUNDS! ARE YOU CRAZY!" I yelled, and she shook her head defiantely.

"Man, I only weigh 110 pounds!" informed Kira, getting up.

"Same here!" added Cagalli.

"I weigh like 105!" I protested, and Sakky stared at me.

"105? You're skinny!" she wailed, and ran away.

"Moron." huffed Cagalli, glaring at my sister.

"Hey! She is NOT a moron!" I defended, and she shrugged.

"Stellar? Cagalli? Kira? Perfect timing!" my mother entered the room, beaming.

"What is it?"

"The three royal children has invited you to attend a party in 3 days time!"

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Yes, short chapter, but I'm tired. -.-;; **_  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam or Gundam Seed Destiny! And I'm glad I don't. :)

* * *

_**Reaching For The Love I Cannot Have**_

_**Journal 3

* * *

**_

**Previously...**

"Stellar? Cagalli? Kira? Perfect timing!" my mother entered the room, beaming.

"What is it?"

"The three royal children has invited you to attend a party in 3 days time!"

* * *

"You've got to be kidding, mom!" I panicked. 

"Nuh uh! Prince Shinn also has a private letter just for your eyes too. Here, take it." my mom offered me two scrolls, and I took them, shaking.

The first one:

Greetings, Stellar Loussier,

You are invited to a grand party in 3 days time by Prince Shinn, Prince Athrun, and Princess Lacus. It shall be started 6 hours before sunset, and lasts until the moon is in the middle of the sky. Please dress properly, as it is a royal party.

Thank you,

Prince Shinn

Princess Lacus

Prince Athrun

I gaped at it. The three royal children wanted me to attend their party? Me, a poor pheasant with a standing worse than a royal horse's? Amazing!

The second one:

Hello Stellar,

I hope you will be able to attend the party in 3 days. If you do some, I have a surprise for you, which I will give to you before you leave. Please come, or you'll never get the surprise!

Shinn

I stared at the paper. How could I go if I didn't even have a proper dress? I couldn't go! I'd be mocked! I just can't go. I turned around to say it to mother, when she held up a lovely orchid and turquoise dress.

"Mother..." I gasped, examining it. I was very long, if I wore it, the hem would touch the floor. (A/N: Looks a lot like the dress Cagalli wore for Andrew Waltfield in GS)

"I found it while searching for some drags in the attic. You can don it, it fits you fine." reassured my mother, and tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Wow, lucky you, Stellar!" cheered Cagalli, enviously.

"Yeah, I mean, a pheasant going to a royal party? That's something you don't hear about everyday!" agreed Kira, patting me on the back.

"Thanks guys." I choked on the words while saying them. They were all there; all there to support me in times of need.

"Now all you have to do is act like a royal person!" added a voice. I turned around.

"Milly! How'd you get in here?" Miriallia stood behind my mother, flashing me her regular smile.

"We came here ages ago! We thought you weren't gonna come back!" complained a voice.

"YZAK!" exclaimed Cagalli, staring at the boy.

"Hey, you guys forgot us!" whined two voice. Dearka and Shiho.

"Oh! You guys came too!" I sobbed, and hugged them all (except Yzak, who pushed me away... RUDE BOY!).

"Let's see... you have a lot of work to do!" observed Shiho, watching me do lady-like things.

"Thankfully, my father's cousin's cousin is royal. Come in, Edgar!" hollered Dearka.

"Hello, Miss. Stellar." Edgar bowed, and I blushed.

"Call me Stellar, Edgar."

"Okay. Now... for the first lesson..."

**-2 hours later-**

"Can we stop now?" I begged, panting, and I fell to the floor. Kira held me up.

"No! You stil---" began Edgar, frowning, when Dearka came to my rescue.

"Now, now, Eddy Gar Gar, let her rest. She only has to learn her eating ways! And that's it! Go on, go back to the inn. We'll send for you tomorrow. Right now, you can go back to..." he stopped, waiting for Milly, Shiho, and Yzak, then they all added, "Terra!"

Edgar turned red. "How did you know...?"

"Oh come on! Don't be stupid!" snorted Milly, wiping her nose with her hankerchief.

"We knew a long time ago, when we saw you kissing Terra!" added Yzak, laughing. Edgar blushed even more, then left, after bowing.

"Stellar? Are you okay?" asked Kira, turning his attention back to Stellar.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired..." this was an understatement, as she yawned cutely in Kira's embrace.

"Come on, I'll bring you upstairs... if that's okay with you, Mrs. Loussier." soothed Kira, watching Alexa's face. She nodded, and went back to baking bread.

When we were upstairs, and Kira helped me into my bed, he began to leave. I called his name. He turned around.

"Is something bothering you, Stellar?"

"It's nothing... I just want to say... thank you Kira. Thank you very much." I blushed as I said his name, and he paused. The next thing I knew, he was kissing me... on the lips.

"It's okay Stellar. I'll always be here for you." he smiled at my stunned face, and left. I touched the lips that he kissed.

'My first kiss...' I thought, but I smiled, and went to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Day**

"Ugh..." I groaned, as I woke up. I suddenly remembered Kira, and I blushed.

"Finally! Stelly Stell is awake!" sang my sister, and I sat up.

"Hi Sakky. What time is it?"

"7 hours after the sun rose." replied my sister, and I got up, and trudged to the lavatory.

"Where's mother and father?" I asked, while doing my business.

"Downstairs... cooking breakfast." she replied, watching me.

"Hey, eyes to yourself!" I scolded, closing the door. She laughed, and ran downstairs. I rolled my eyes, and finished cleaning up. I walked downstairs.

"Hello, Miss. Finally-got-her-first-kiss-girl!" teased father, laughing. I glared at him, my orbs flashing. He faltered, and began to eat his eggs.

"Ooooh! Stelly got her first kiss? By who? By who?"

"Hush, Sakky! Stellar deserves to have her own personal space!" hushed mother, motioning me to sit down.

"Thanks mother." I said, while eating a pancake.

"Now, who was it with?" she asked. I frowned, but muttered Kira.

"KIRA-NII-SAN!" gasped Sakky. She began to cry, and she ran up to her room.

"What's with her?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"I know not." replied my father, continuing to munch on his eggs.

"I think she likes Kira." whispered my mother thoughtfully. I gaped and her, and pancakes fell out of my mouth.

"You're serious?" I choked.

"Well, you have to admit, she always greets him first out of the Hibiki twins."

"Looks like you have competition... with your own little sister!" laughed my father, and I rolled my eyes.

I excused myself, after finished 10 pancakes. I left the house, to go to Cagalli and Kira's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hibiki's Hut**

"Cagalli! Kira! It's me, Stellar!" I hollered, as I reached their front.

"Hey Stellar! Kira told me of your guys first kiss! Mwah mwah mwah!" teased Cagalli, making me blush. At that moment, Kira stepped out.

"Hi, Stell." he greeted, flashing me one of his dazzling smiles. I blushed, and Cagalli laughed even more.

"Say, Stellar, are you and Kira going to be lovers now?" asked the blonde innocently.

I started to say something, but Kira interrupted, "Yes, we will." I gaped at him.

"Ooooh!" Cagalli giggled, and I blushed even redder, if that was possible. Kira put his hand around my waist, and I continued to blush.

'... why do I feel this way... around Kira?' I thought, watching Kira talk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Notes: It's short! It's short! -.-;; But I'm too lazy nowadays... next chapter! THE PARTY!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. End of disclaimer (forget the little period there).

* * *

_**Reaching For The Love I Cannot Have**_

_**Journal 4**_

* * *

**With Stellar, Kira, and Cagalli**

I can't believe it! Kira thinks I'm his girlfriend? But he hasn't even ASKED me yet! Who does HE think HE is! Oh well. At least I have a boyfriend... before Cagalli!

"Hey, Cags, I got a boyfriend before you!" I teased, and she frowned.

"That's not fair!" she whined, and started to chase me when Kira stepped in.

"Come on, Cags! Admit defeat!"

"No!"

"It's okay, Kira and Cagalli! Let's just end this stupid thing, okay?" I suggested, and Cagalli nodded brightly, grinning. She slapped my hand (like a high five) and we both cheered, and Kira just stood there, chuckling.

"What's so funny, Kira?" asked Cagalli, raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing, it's just how you guys get over things so quickly!" Cagalli began to raise her fist, and Kira's eyes widened. We didn't have to warn him. He ran, with Cagalli chasing after him, screaming words that little kids shouldn't hear.

I giggled at their silliness. Kira should know better! I mean, they're TWINS! My new boyfriend was pretty stupid.

"AH! STELL, PLEASE SAVE ME!" pleaded Kira, avoiding a whack from Cagalli. I giggled more, but stepped in.

"Come on, Cagalli, let it go this time! You have plenty of other times!" she stopped to think about it. After a while, she nodded relunctantly.

"Alright. I'll let go this time." she rolled her eyes.

Kira sighed with relief, and put his arm around my waist again. I blushed, but I leaned against him. Cagalli rolled her eyes again, and looked away.

"Hey, Cagalli, mind if you go catch up with Milly, Dearka, Shiho, and Yzak? I want to have a few words with my girlfriend. We'll catch up to you guys later."

Cagalli nodded, and ran to the usual place.

"Kira?" I watched him as he fiddled around in his pocket for something.

"Hold on." he finally took out a gold locket. I gasped.

"Kira...?"

"It's for you." he smiled at my astonished face, and he slipped it over my head. I examined it. It was PURE gold!

"Where...?"

"Remember when Fllay gave me the coins? I bought it a few days ago."

"But Kira... why?"

"Because... I had a crush on you ever since we were 14."

"14...?" I bit my lip, and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I hugged him, and he kissed the top of my head. I drew back, gleaming, and we connected together again for a kiss... on the lips.

Suddenly, the royal trumphet sounded, and we broke apart. We peered down the village, and saw the three royal children once more. On their horses.

"Oh, it's them." I shrugged, and pecked Kira on the cheek. He smiled, and wrapped his arm around me once more. Shinn spotted me, and got off his horse.

"Hello, Stellar, did you get my letters?" he grinned at me, and his eyes traveled over Kira, wondering.

"Yes, thank you, Shinn. Oh, and this is my boyfriend, Kira Hibiki." I saw the shock in his eyes, but he hid it quickly.

"I see. Anyways, we have to be off again. Uh... well, see you in 2 days time, Stellar!" with that, he hopped back on his horse (after trying 5 times and falling off) and rode away. I stared after him, then at Kira.

"Was it just me, or was he acting weirdly?"

"I think he was weird." snorted Kira. I giggled, and he laughed once more. We then made our way to the others.

* * *

**With Miriallia, Shiho, Cagalli, Yzak, and Dearka**

As we approached our bestest friends, they started hooting and catcalling. I rolled my eyes, and Kira groaned and slapped his forehead.

"Oooh! Kira and Stellar are a pair!" jeered Yzak, and flashed I a warning glare at him. He didn't take it seriously though, and continued to tease us.

"Alright, Joule, you asked for it, you pig!" I hissed, and chased him with a broom.

"What the in the black plague are you doing?" he howled, narrowly avoiding my broom.

"Getting revenge, Joule!" I replied, whacking him on the head.

"Owww!" Yzak held his head, and Shiho just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Why am I engaged to him anyways?" she moaned.

"You're engaged to Yzak? Shiho and Yzak? WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Milly laughed so hard, tears streaked down her face.

"Oh my, really?" asked Kira in astonishment. Shiho nodded, smacking herself on the forehead.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the remaining 3 of us laughed too, and Kira joined in. Yzak was turning dark red. I noticed first.

"Uh oh..." I panicked, and ran away.

Yzak started running after us, so we split up. Dearka went with Miriallia and Kira, while Shiho ran with me and Cagalli. Yzak started chasing US. While we were dashing down the alleys, I tripped... right in front of Princess L. Hawke. She paused, then began that witchy laugh of hers.

"Hahahahaha! Why, if it isn't Stellar, the peasant invited to the royal ball! Hahahahaha! I doubt you'll make it through." Princess L. Hakwe cackled once more, then pranced off. I glared after her.

"Don't mind her." hissed Shiho, grabbing my wrist, and dragged me after her.

"Why that -censored- -censored- -censored-, she shall pay! I will not tolerate those insults!" I snarled.

"Please, Stellar, we have Joule to take care of." moaned Cagalli, pulling on my sleeve.

"Alright. Plan 1. RUN!" I screamed, and we all ran away once more.

* * *

_**Author's Note: So short. I was ABOUT to have the ball written in this chapter, but I'm deciding not to. Wait for next chapter! -rubs sore eyes that have been staring at the screen-**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny._**

**

* * *

**

**Journal 5**

**

* * *

**

**Next Morning**

My eyes fluttered open, and I stared groggily at the straw and muddy ceiling. I groaned a bit as the sunlight hit my face, so I turned and hid in my pillow. Beside me, I could hear Sakira's soft breathing. I looked up, and saw Sakira... on the floor.

"S-s-sakira?" I whispered, staring at her. There was no reply. I nudged her as I got off the bed.

"Hphmmmmmm..." was the only reply. I rolled my eyes, and got out of bed. I glanced outside the window, and I smiled.

'It's a beautiful day today...' I thought, smiling to myself. It was one of those days where the sun was shining it's brightest, and the clouds were floating slowly across the sky. Birds were chirping their usual songs.

"Stellar! Sakira! Wake up!" I jumped at the sudden noise, and tripped over Sakira.

"OW!" yelped Sakira, sitting straight up. She stared at my limp figure on the bed, with angels above my head.

"About time you woke up." I grumbled, rubbing my head. She giggled. I guess we were back on happy terms with each other.

"Sorry about that. You okay?" she asked, getting up and putting on a rough skirt.

"Yes. Where are you going today?" I asked, raising my eyebrow and the skirt.

"Oh, I'm meeting with a guy called Auel Neider today." I choked, and stared at her. She stared back.

"Auel... Neider?"

"Yes, you know him?" she questioned, putting on her best rough top.

"Yeah... he's my age, Sakira." I grabbed a normal everyday skirt.

"So? He's nice to me." I fell on the floor. Auel Neider, the village turnaway, nice? I know other words to describe him but not nice.

"You're crazy Sakira. Are you guys dating?"

"Yup." my mouth fell to the kitchen below.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"He's the village turnaway, didn't you know" Sakira's bright pink eyes suddenly became dull, and tears formed in her eyes.

"He... never told me..."

"How did you guys meet?" I persisted, hugging Sakira close to me. She began to sob.

**Flashback:**

_(Sakira's POV)_

_I was walking down an empty lane, feeling sad that Kira wanted to be with Stellar, not me. I sighed, and I began to cry again. Suddenly, I bumped into someone and I went flying. But I didn't crash into the ground as I thought. I opened my wet eyes and met teal eyes, that were gazing me with concern._

_"Are you okay?" asked my rescuer, and I nodded numbly. "Sorry about bumping into you, I wasn't paying attention." _

_"Oh, it's okay... I wasn't paying attention either." I reply, blushing slightly._

_"My name's Auel, Auel Neider. What's yours?" _

_"Oh, Sakira Loussier." his eyes flashed, and he seemed to be spacing out. I tapped him on the shoulder, and he jumped._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Ummm..." I looked at him and he laughed, and let go of me._

_"Hey, wanna go to the fields?"_

_"Are you allowed?"_

_"Yeah, of course! I'm allowed to go anywhere I want!" he smiled at me, and grabbed my hand. We ran through the village, and into the field beside the small village where we lived._

_"C'mon, let's swing around!" he cheered, and actually held me by the waist and swung me around in circles. We ended up doing that for the whole afternoon._

**End of Flashback**

"Oh... I see." I whispered, biting the bottom of my lip.

"How come I never heard of him if he was a turnaway?" demanded Sakira, her fists clenched.

"He was turned away by only one family... so he turned himself into a turnaway." I replied softly, glancing at a picture on the wall.

"How do YOU know him?" she shouted, now standing. I turned away from the picture, and I shook my head, and went to our outhouse to do my business.

'Sakira cannot know... she's too happy with him...' I thought, as I finished off my business.

* * *

**After Breakfast**

I left the house quietly and early, after excusing myself from breakfast. I wandered down the village, glancing up at the sky. Why was _he _here again? He was supposed to leave the village... forever.

"Stellar!" I turned around, and saw Kira. I smiled a weak smile at him, and he frowned.

"What's wrong, Stellar?"

"Well... it's about... Auel."

"... A-A-Auel?"

"Yes. Auel Neider."

"... your oldest boyfriend?"

I looked down. I never told anyone but Kira that. Auel Neider and I used to be best friends... until that bright sunny day.

"Stellar..."

"I'm fine Kira. I'm just worried Auel will do something to my sister."

"Sakira?"

"They're dating." Kira stared at me, with concern.

"That is a problem... but we'll find out when Sakira gets pregnant, eh?" he chuckled, and I finally cracked a smile and nudged him in the ribs.

"Not funny, Kira. I know you care for Sakkia (another nickname for Sakira)."

"Yes, but not as much as I care for you." he whispered huskily into my ear, and put his arm around me. I blushed, then realized something.

"Where's Cagalli?"

"Oh... she wasn't feeling too well. I hope everything is okay."

"Really? It must be one of those illnesses. But she's strong, she will live through it."

"I hope so." Kira leaned on me, and I cuddled against his chest. Together, we walked through the village.

While we were walking together, I suddenly felt a hand grab my wrist, and I spun around to meet those same teal eyes which I grew to hate. Kira spun around as well, and tried to hit the person that grabbed me, but he easily blocked it. He gazed into my eyes once more, and once more I meet those eyes for thet first time in years.

"Auel." I said softly, tugging my wrist away.

"Stellar." he held on, not letting go.

"Let go of me." I hissed, and raised my other hand to smack him.

"Don't you dare, or your sister is going to be my first." I glared at him, my eyes into slits. Kira watched, eyes also narrowed.

"What do you want now? To seduce my family? To get banned from the nobles?" I snapped.

"Nothing... I just want to talk to you again."

"About what?" shouted Kira, "You harmed her once, do you still not want to leave?"

"Ah, Kira Yamato... why are you guys together? I always remembered Kira say---"

"That was long time ago!" interrupted Kira.

"Kira always said that Stellar was a bit---"

"Stop it Auel!" hissed Kira, fists ready.

"K-kira? Did... you really?" Kira gazed at me, his eyes showed emotional pain, and I knew the truth.

"It's okay Kira... as long as you love me now." Kira looked up, and nodded. I turned to Auel, "Now let go of me, you foul beast."

"Never. You are mine."

"Who said that? I am Kira's and he is mine." Auel's eyes widened in shock, and he let go of me.

"... why Stellar? Why?"

"..." I bit my lip and remembered what happened 5 years ago...

**Flashback:**

_I was with Auel, we were in my bedroom. Sakira was out with Mother and Father. I snuggled into Auel, and smiled into his chest. We were young, but not that young. Auel patted my head, and bit my ear. I yelped and he held me close once more._

_He whispered huskily into my ears, and I fell into a world of love, love that Auel was giving me._

_I arised in the real world again to see Auel right on top of me. His body naked as well as mine. I didn't need to know what was going to happen._

_"STOP! AUEL!" I shrieked, and threw his clothes onto his body. I backed away, tears streaming down my face. _

_Auel stood up, his eyes narrowed, and he left. I put my clothes on slowly, and began to pray. _

**End of Flashback**

"You know why, Auel."

"... we were together. We were perfect together."

"No we weren't. If we were truly together, then you wouldn't take advantage of me. Please... just leave me alone, Auel."

Auel stood there, looking like the lost dog that he was. He sighed, and walked away, head down. I broke down into tears, and Kira held me close. He cuddled me close, not caring about whoever was watching us.

"W-w-why?" Kira and I looked up, and saw Sakira, eyes widened, and tears flowing down her cheek. I stood up, wiping away my tears, but she ran.

"Sakira! No!" I tried to run after her, but I tripped and scraped my knee, I looked up and saw Sakira chasing Auel, and my heart broke. Kira came to my side, and comforted me, while all that time, I kept on crying.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: I know, it's been a long time. But now I have LESS homework, but no ideas. . Next chapter for sure will be the dance. **_

_**Special thanks to Meerclyne: Thank you very much for reminding me to update this. **_


End file.
